Vagabond
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Bella comes from one of the richest families in California. She can't take it anymore and one day runs away to New York. What happens when Edward Cullen, common street scum from New York, pulls her in to his life of sex, drugs, and rock n roll? ah&lemons.
1. Prologue

Summary: Bella comes from one of the richest families in California. She has money, social status, and everything that comes with it. She hates it and one day just leaves. What happens when Edward Cullen, common street scum from New York, pulls her in to his world of sex, drugs, and rock n roll?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

My life used to be a dream. Everything was handed to me, I never had to work for anything my entire 17 years of existence. I was given things before I even realized that I wanted them. I went to the best schools in the best neighborhoods. I ate from only the most high scale restaurants in town and only shopped at the most expensive stores around. I was allowed only to associate myself with the best of the best. My family was full of rich, successful somebody's.

I hated it.

I'm not sure if it was the pressure on me to be better than I could be, the weight of my family name pressing down on my shoulders, or just typical teenage rebellion, but finally, on June 5 of 2005, I couldn't take it anymore.

I snapped.

I didn't say a word as I left the family mansion that day. I simply walked out, got in to my car, and left. All I took with me were the clothes on my back and the money I had in my wallet.

This was the best decision I ever could have made.

The hardships, the cold nights, and the suffering I was about to endure were beyond belief, but so was the undying love I would find along the way.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and this is my story.


	2. The Day

Chapter 1: The Day

"Rise and shine California! It's 7am on this lovely Wednesday morning and the sun is a-wait-ing!" The overly cheery voice on my radio blasted in to my ear drums. I turned over and quickly hit the 'snooze' button. Maybe today I could sleep in for just 10 minutes more…

"Good morning Bella!" Our maid, Esme, sang as she danced in to the room. She pushed my curtains to the side and slid my windows open. "It's absolutely gorgeous out this morning, Bella, don't waste the day in bed." Esme came over and gave me two little taps on my behind.

"Oh, Esme, can't I just sleep in today?" I grumbled. I loved Esme, almost as much as if she were my mother, but I loved sleep just a tiny bit more.

"No, darling, I'm sorry, you can't. It's Wednesday so you have your weekly breakfast with Rosalie."

"That's even more of a reason to sleep in." I grumbled.

"Bella," Esme said, "please, get up. You're ruining my schedule."

I sighed and got out of the bed. "Anything for you, Esme." I said as I stumbled over to my bathroom.

I quickly got in to the shower, washed my hair, shaved, and washed my body in my favorite bath and body scents. I got out and Esme came in to do my hair and makeup. Most people would love to be pampered like this all day, every day. I couldn't understand why I couldn't do these things myself like any other normal person.

But, this was my life.

When Esme was finished getting me ready, I walked downstairs to the family dining room where my mother and father sat. My mother was reading a magazine and sipping her coffee while my father was no doubt checking stocks on his blackberry. I sat down and reached for a blueberry bagel.

"Isabella, we need to talk." My father said.

"About what?" I asked as I put cream cheese on my bagel.

"Mr. Mongan called, he said you have a B- in debate." He said putting down his blackberry.

My mother looked up from her magazine. "Isabella." She said in a disapproving tone.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's still the beginning of the semester and we've only had one debate." I said.

"The fact is that you won't get in to an Ivy League school without straight A's." My mother said as I made to take a bite of my bagel. Out of nowhere my mother grabbed the bagel out of my hand which resulted in me simply slamming my teeth together. "And how many times do I have to tell you to watch your figure? Who is going to want you if you are a fat cow?"

"Mom, I'm only 115 pounds." I defended.

"Charlie, would you listen to that? 115 pounds and she's okay with it!" My mom yelled.

I looked at my dad hoping for him to be the voice of reason. "I hear her, Renee. Bella, you really need to cut down on the junk if we're ever going to set you up with the Newton's boy. That merger would be great for my company and I hear Mike is in to the skinny ones." Well, that was a let down.

"Dad, I don't want to be set up with Mike Newton. Arranged marriages haven't happened since, like, the 1800's." I said trying to grab for another bagel, my mother slapped my hand.

"Why do you think people marry, love? Sweetheart, that concept died with the hippies. It's all about company mergers now." My mother said. "Would you really want to be the reason why our family can't be happy? We could very well need that merger to stay in the position we're in one day."

"And what position is that?" I asked, obviously getting angry.

"Well, high class, of course sweet pea. Do you honestly think we could survive if we were anything but?" My mother answered.

"The Swan's are high class, Isabella, and we need to stay that way." Charlie added.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to go to school." I got up and left the dining room.

As I reached the front door, I could hear my mother say something with the words 'Isabella' and 'disappointment'. I also heard my father agree.

I closed the door quietly.

------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast with Rosalie was the same way it always was. All she talked about was herself. How pretty she was, how perfect her body was, how she didn't even need to dye her hair to get it to be that shiny. It was the same show of shallow it was every other week.

When that was over we drove ourselves to St. Stephenie's and I mentally prepared myself for the days onslaught. Going to an all girls school was much worse than anyone would ever realize. As I walked in to Mr. Mongan's room I heard a few of the girls snicker as I passed them. I rolled my eyes, that was easy to ignore, I was used to it. I sat down quietly in my chair and waited for class to start.

"Ladies," Mr. Mongan started, "I trust you have all prepared for your debates today."

My heart dropped. We had a debate today?

"Mr. Mongan!" I called, raising my hand. "I wasn't aware that we had a debate today."

Mr. Mongan's eyebrow rose. "You weren't?"

"No, sir."

He sighed. "Well, Isabella, you were here last Wednesday, were you not?"

"Yes sir, I was here."

"Well, I announced to the class that we would be having a debate last Wednesday. It wouldn't be fair of me to give you extra time when Miss Clearwater had to take a zero at the beginning of the year for not remembering a debate. I suppose you will just have to take a zero as well."

"Mr. Mongan!" I said standing up.

"Isabella, sit!" He yelled.

"This isn't fair!"

"Out of my classroom." He said pointing to the door. I was so embarrassed. I grabbed my things and headed to the back of the room, the snickering and eyes following me the entire way. "I would have expected more from a Swan." Mr. Mongan said. I looked back at him, but he had already turned his back.

I made my way to the courtyard with tears in my eyes. I rushed to my car and got inside quickly. I sped the entire way home and nearly hit the back wall of my garage when I pulled in to it. I slammed my car in to park, took out the keys, and ran in to the house. I rushed around, looking in every room I passed. I saw many faces that belonged to many people who worked at my house until I found the one that I needed.

Esme.

"Esme?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Bella, what's wrong dear?" She asked, concern evident in every sound and movement she made.

I walked in to the room and sat on the small sofa. She didn't hesitate. She sat right next to me and held me as I spilled my heart out to her. I told her everything that had happened so far today. I told her about the terrible conversation with my parents, the self centered cousin, and the horrifying example Mr. Mongan had made me in debate. Esme listened carefully and did her best to calm her down.

"Listen to me, Bella," she said, "when life gets tough like this you really only have two options. You can either suck it up, or you can remove yourself from the situations that are causing you to come to me crying when you're supposed to be at school."

I sniffled slightly and let what Esme was saying sink in.

"I don't know why I can't just be normal. I can't stand this life anymore, I need to get out of here! I need to run away!" I cried in to her chest.

"Bella, you're a smart girl. You know what you need, you've never let how much money you have think for you. Think about what you've told me, think about what I said. Realize what you really want and take action! I know you'll make the right choice, Bella. You always have."

"Thank you, Esme." I said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"You're welcome Bella."

I got up and walked over to my room. I went inside, locked the door, and slid down the wall next to it.

_You can either suck it up, or you can remove yourself from the situations._

I had been sucking it up for years, I didn't think that I could do it anymore. My entire life people had treated my different because of who I was, who my parents were.

_You can either suck it up, or you can remove yourself from the situations._

It was ridiculous that people would treat me the way they did simply because of my last name. It wasn't fair!

_You can either suck it up, or you can remove yourself from the situations._

I shouldn't have to suck it up! I wasn't doing anything wrong!

_You can either suck it up, or you can remove yourself from the situations._

And with that, my mind was made up.

I rushed over to my closet and changed in to a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black and white striped tee. I grabbed my tan jacket that reached down to my mid-thigh and my pair of knee high black boots, the only ones I had that didn't have too high of a heel. With this outfit, I could easily handle any temperature.

I grabbed my keys and purse and made my way out the front door.


	3. Getting Where I'm Going

Chapter 2: Getting Where I'm Going

I walked down the stairs of my house and out to my car. I shoved the key in the ignition and drove off down the road. I had no idea what I was doing, where I was going, nothing! All I knew was that I had to get out of there. I couldn't be a Swan anymore.

I drove to my bank and parked illegally out front. I rushed in and went up to the teller.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," I said handing her my check card, "I need to close my account."

The girl behind the counter typed a few things in to the computer and scanned my card. "Can I see your ID please?" She asked. I handed it to her and she looked it over for a few moments. "Okay Miss Swan, your account is closed and I am going to give you what the balance was." She said as the drawer flipped open. She counted out a few bills and then handed them over to me. "There's $547.41. Have a fantastic day, Miss Swan."

"Thank you." I said and went back to my car. $547.41, that was not a lot of money. The millions my family had was in another bank account and I wasn't eligible for the trust fund I got from my grandmother until I was 18. It didn't matter to me anymore, I no longer wanted to be a Swan.

I headed to the airport and parked my car a few blocks down the street, maybe this way when my parents get the police involved it will be a little bit harder for them to track where I went. I walked to the airport and walked to the ticket sales counter.

The man behind the counter looked at me. "Can I help you miss?"

"Hi, I need a one way ticket." I said.

The man looked at me for a few moments, what was his problem? "Miss, where to?" He finally asked.

Oh, duh! That was a good question, where did I want to go? I looked up at the large screen announcing what flights were on time, delayed, or cancelled, and said the first one that I saw. "New York."

The man smiled and typed something in on his computer. "Okay miss, one way ticket to New York City."

--------------------------------------

Before I knew it, I was stepping off of a bus and in to the heart of New York City. Typically when people think of New York City they think tall buildings, bright lights, swarms of people, and expensive shopping. However, none of these things greeted me when I stepped in to the damp street.

There were dark storm clouds for as far as the eye could see. Sheets of rain were coming down from the sky and drenching everything around in slick, cold rain. It was obvious that it wasn't going to be getting better any time soon.

I started walking down the sidewalk holding my bag over my head. I had been to New York before on a nice, bright, stereotypical day. It was completely different now. It seemed as if most of the population had just vacated the city.

Without any warning whatsoever I felt my bag be tugged out of my grasp and saw a man in a black jacket and dark jeans start running off down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. Oh no, this was not going to happen to me. I started running down the sidewalk after the guy. I had a hard time keeping up with him, but somehow I managed to follow him for a few blocks before he steered in to an alley. I turned the corner in to the alley quickly and collided with something thick and solid. I fell back and hit the ground with a splash.

"Well, well, well." The guy said. "What have we here?" I looked up at him with an angry expression on my face.

"She chased you all the way here," another male voice said as he emerged from under a fire escape, "she must be a quick one."

"Give me back my bag." I said standing up and moving toward the first guy.

He smirked at me and let out a small chuckle. "Or what?" He tossed my bag off to the side.

"Just give me the damn thing back, it's all I have." I said trying to step around him, he simply took one step to his left and cut me off. That was just plain rude. I put both of my hands on his arm and tried to push him to the side. I failed miserably as he grabbed the backs of my arms and pinned me to his body while the other guy stepped in front of me.

"All you have?" He asked. "Well, you have more than we do, and we're greedy people." He put his hand on the side of my face and began to stroke my cheek. "Not only with money."

Out of nowhere, I spit in his face.

The man holding me let out another chuckle. "Wow, kitty's got claws."

The other man wiped the spit off of his face and moved his hand up and was about to hit me when -

"Let her go, man." A third voice, a velvety voice, said from our left. All of our heads snapped toward this new voice. He was walking from the street and in to the alley without any fear or hesitation.

The man in front of me looked back at me and grinned. "Why would we do that?" He asked. "We're just getting started here."

"Because I have what you want." He answered.

The man turned his attention back to the new arrival. "Are you trying to say that you're willing to hold out on us?" He asked, taking a menacing step toward him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." He took a step forward, clearly not at all intimidated. "What I'm saying is that if you let her go, you're merchandise will be on the house."

The man looked hard at the new comer and raised his eyebrow. "For how long?"

"A month." He answered.

"That's a really good deal, man." The man holding on to me said.

The man stared at the one with the velvet voice for a for a few seconds and then made his way back over to me. He took my face in his hand and turned it, side to side, up and down.

"You know what I get is top of the line, you won't find anything better out here." The velvet voice said.

The man looked at me for another moment before snapping his fingers. The man holding me threw me forcefully against the wall, right next to my bag. I scurried to try and reach it, but the man got to it first. He took my chin between his thumb and first finger and looked me square in the eyes.

"She's all your's, Cullen." He said releasing my face and standing back up. The two men began walking out of the alley. "I'll be seeing you next week. Same time, same place." He called over his shoulder.

The one remaining man looked over at me. I was sitting in a puddle leaning against the wall breathing heavily with my eyes staring straight at my shoes. He made his way over to me as I tried to back even further in to the wall.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I asked in a panic.

"You need to calm down." He responded as he put his hands up in front of him, trying to signify that he meant no harm.

"Don't tell me to calm down, who the fuck are you?" I asked as tears began to stream out of my eyes.

"Aw, now you see," he said as he ran a hand through his disheveled bronze hair, "that's not how this is going to work. I did not just save your ass so you could get an attitude and be an unappreciative little bitch."

I stared at him in shock for a minute. Nobody had ever spoken like that to me, ever. I was usually the one in control of conversations and typically I'd be the one helping someone out of a tough situation using my resources and reputation. Now, this man had completely taken control, he had saved me. The tables had completely turned.

"Now, I ask you again, are you alright?" He asked.

"I… I think so." I said quietly. "You… you just saved my life. How did you…?"

"What's your name?" He asked, completely cutting me off.

"Bella." I answered. "Now, why did you…"

"Are you out here alone?" He asked.

Again, for some unknown reason, I answered him. "I ran away from home. Now can you please tell me…"

"So no one knows you're here, alone, in New York City?" He asked.

It was obvious at this point that there was no way that I was going to get a word in. I sighed. "No."

"Well, Bella," he said standing up, "let's get out of here."

"And go where?" I asked.

"That doesn't really matter." He answered slyly.

"Yes it does matter. I don't know you. How do I know I can trust you?" I asked.

"Well, let me put it this way," he said extending his hand out to me, "what other choice have you got?"

I looked at him for a minute. He was soaked to the bone and it seemed as if his clothes hadn't been washed in a while. His hand was kind of dirty, his bronze hair was a disheveled mess, and those green eyes of his were somewhat glassy, but somehow I just couldn't say no.

I took his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now is when we get to the good parts. This story is going to pick up very quickly. Remember, Bella has been sheltered, protected, and cased in her entire life. We all know what happens when a good, sheltered girl gets in to the real world and is corrupted by sex, drugs, and rock n roll.

I don't know yet if the rest of the Cullen's will have a very big part in this. I know they will be in here in some parts, but I'm not promising to give them huge parts. This is going to be mainly centered around Edward and Bella.

Get excited.

It's going to be an awesome ride.




	4. Welcome Home

He pulled me off of the ground and got me to my feet before he started walking toward the end of the alley. I followed quickly behind him, he didn't even look back at me. He looked to his left and right before putting his hands in his pockets and exiting the alley, me at his side.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked, struggling to keep up with him, wherever we were going, he sure was in a hurry.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He answered, his pace never slowing.

"Edward." I said quietly, "Where are we going, Edward?"

"You'll see when we get there." He said. What was with this guy and keeping me in the dark?

"Is it far?" I asked.

"No, not too far." He said. "It's actually just down this block. Where did you live?"

"California." I answered quickly. "Where do you live?" I asked. God damn, he was fast.

"Ah, you know, here and there. A little bit of everywhere." He answered.

"So, you're homeless." I said.

He looked back at me with a smirk on his face. "So are you, baby." He winked and kept on walking. I was starting to run out of breath, I was almost running to keep up with Edward. I started to fall behind. "You okay?" He had stopped walking and was back at my side now.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath. You walk really quickly." I said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He answered, offering me his hand again. "Come on, we're almost there." I took his hand and we began to walk again, he stayed with me this time and had slowed down a bit.

It took us about three minutes to get where Edward was headed, and when we did, I wish we hadn't. There were homeless people everywhere in this alley. They had trash can fires going, all of their clothes were tattered and torn, and everyone looked absolutely miserable. Edward looked nothing like them. He was vibrant and stood out like a sore thumb around them. He had all his teeth and they were in good condition, not missing or dark yellow like the rest of the homeless. Most people here had stringy, dull, dirty hair while Edward had a head full of that unique bronze.

"Welcome home, Bella." He said pushing me forward, toward them. I stood there in shock, I couldn't help but stare. When I had thought about running away from home, I hadn't considered this.

"Oh my God." I whispered. I turned back to Edward, but he was gone. "Edward!" I yelled as I ran back out of the alley. I found him walking down the street again with his hands in his pockets. "Wait!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him.

He turned and looked at me when I got to him. He leaned against a wall and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit up. "Want one?" He asked.

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

"Have you ever?" He asked.

"No."

"Ever?" The thought seemed to be unbelievable to him.

"No, never." I answered.

"Huh." He said.

"Why do you look so different from them?" I asked, it was the first question that came to mind.

He shrugged. "I don't live like them."

"What do you mean? You said you were homeless."

"Yes, I am, but I get around. It's, uh, very rare for me to have to sleep on the streets." He said.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me strangely and then began walking again. I, of course, followed behind him. "Where are you going?"

"I've got somewhere to be." He answered.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

That made him turn around and I stopped moving. He took two steps toward me and blew a puff of smoke over his shoulder. "Why?" He asked.

"I… I don't know. I just don't want to be alone out here."

"What are you, scared?" He asked taking another drag.

"N-no." I stammered.

He gave me a sideways look, raised his eyebrow, and started walking again.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Yes, yes I am."

He stopped walking again, but kept his back to me.

I took the opportunity to walk up to him and looked him dead in the eyes. "Okay, I admit it, I'm scared shitless out here and you're the only person I even slightly know in this place. You've already saved my life once since I got here, I sort of feel safe with you."

He blew another smoke cloud over his shoulder. "You do realize what could have happened to you, right? They would have beat you, raped you, and most likely killed you."

"Yes, I know."

"I didn't have to do what I did." He said.

"Yes, and thank you, again, for saving my ass."

"Literally." He said with a chuckle.

"Just, please, let me go with you." I pleaded.

Edward looked me over for a minute, I could tell he was thinking something over. "I never, ever let people tag around with me. I work alone."

"Edward, please-"

"Let me finish." He said taking another drag of the cigarette. "I'll let you come with me, but you're going to have to live my way. " He let out another puff of smoke and then extended his arm out, offering the cigarette to me. "Can you handle that?"

I looked in his eyes, he was waiting for my answer. I took the cigarette. I inhaled the toxic smoke in to my body and my throat started to burn. I exhaled carefully and tried to keep myself from coughing.

He smirked. "Let's go." He began walking again, but surprisingly at a speed I could keep up with.

"Where are we going?" I tried again.

----------------------------------------------------

Edward led me a few blocks down the road to another alley. Unlike the last one, this one was completely empty other than a dumpster, a fire escape, and a slightly open garage door. The walls were covered in graffiti but other than that it was relatively clean. Edward walked over to the garage door and climbed underneath it.

"Edward?" I asked confused.

He popped his out from underneath the door. "Come on."

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Bella, you're living my way, remember? Now get in here." With that, his head was gone.

I got down on my hands and knees and moved myself under the door. When I got inside, I was surprised. There was a mattress covered with a white sheet and a large green blanket. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Remember how I said it was very rare for me to stay on the streets?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, this is where I stay when I have to. The garage belongs to some guy named Carlisle, he's a doctor and the landlord of this building or something. He never comes down here."

"Have you ever gotten caught?" I asked walking further in to the garage.

"He came down here once," he said, "he didn't really care. He just told me that I'd better stay out of the building. He gave me that fridge over there, too. He'll put some food in there sometimes when I'm not here." He pointed to the far corner of the garage. "He also gave me the mattress and blanket. It's not much, but it does for those stormy or cold nights. He's an alright guy."

"He sounds like it." I said with a yawn.

"Tired?" Edward asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"A little bit," I answered, "I've had a very, very long day."

Edward leaned against the wall and rested his head against the concrete. "I hear you." He said. It was weird, when we were on the streets Edward was kind of an ass hole, but in here he was nice, more human. "Feel free to climb in bed, we're going to have to share though."

When he said that I was a bit shocked. Then I realized how stupid that was, of course he wouldn't have more than one bed, he worked alone. So I just nodded, there was no use fighting him on it. I took my shoes off and got on the mattress. It wasn't terribly uncomfortable, just different than the sleep number bed I was used to at home.

"So, you used to live in California?" He asked.

"Yeah, Hollywood actually." I said resting my head on my arm.

"Don't movie stars usually live there?" He asked.

"Yeah, my family has a lot of money."

"Well why the hell would you run away then?"

"It was killing me, I always had to be what everyone else always wanted me to be and couldn't ever be myself. I had to be perfect, any mistake would make my family ashamed of me. I couldn't do it anymore. I just wanted to be-"

"To be free." Edward said, cutting me off yet again. His green eyes stared straight in to my brown ones with a look of complete understanding.

"Yeah." I said. I couldn't really say anything else, not when he was looking at me like that. The light coming from the garage light over top of us touched his face in a way that made him look heavenly.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"I'm seventeen, you?" I asked.

"Nineteen, I'll be twenty in two weeks." He answered. "I've been living out there on my own since I was 14."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Wow." I said with another yawn.

Edward laughed and threw a hand through his hair. "Alright sleepy, bed time." He walked over to the other side of the mattress and climbed in, kicking his shoes off in the process. He pulled some of the blanket on to him and I felt him moving himself in to a comfortable position.

"Edward?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_CRASH!_

I woke up with a start and sat straight up in bed. The storm was getting really, really bad out there. I could hear the wind whistling through the alleys and pushing random stray objects around. The metal door of the garage was shaking terribly and I could feel the cold air from outside blowing in through the crack under the door.

_CRASH!_

Another crack of thunder echoed through the garage.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's sleepy voice call out to me in the darkness. I felt him sit up on the mattress. "Are you okay?"

I looked toward him and saw that he was only inches away from my face. "Yeah, I guess the thunder just woke me up." I said as I laid back down in the bed. I heard Edward sigh as he did the same.

_BOOM! CRASH!_

Another round of thunder boomed through the garage and I jumped. I felt Edward move next to me again.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? You're shaking like a leaf." He said.

"I'm afraid of storms." I admitted. It was true. I hated thunderstorms, I was absolutely terrified of them. The cold didn't help the situation and only made my tremors worse.

Edward chuckled. "You obviously didn't think the entire running away thing through very well, did you? If it weren't for me you'd be out there in this shit." He said.

I didn't respond, I merely jumped again and let out a small yelp when another lighting bolt crashed loudly outside. This was by far the worst storm I had ever heard and I couldn't help the tears from coming anymore.

I felt Edward turn to face my back. "Bella," he said putting his hand on my arm, "there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just the weather." He started to rub up and down my arm, trying to calm me down. It was working, but only a small bit. Another crash, another small yelp. "What can I do to show you that you're safe?" He asked.

I turned to face him at this point and buried my face in his chest. I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. He rocked me back and forth and traced small, soothing circles on my lower back. After a few minutes my crying and shaking had subsided but to my surprise, Edward didn't move.

"Are you okay now?" He asked. I nodded. "Good." He said moving the hand that I didn't have trapped under my body up to rub my cheek. "You know, you really are very pretty, Bella. Far too pretty to be crying over a storm."

"Thank you." I mumbled.

Edward's hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck and he pulled my face closer to his. He gently touched his lips to mine as my eyes fluttered closed. The kiss was short and sweet, and one of the best experiences of my life.

Edward pulled his face away and leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed. "Goodnight, Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Edward."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so it begins. The next chapter is where the fun stuff really starts happening, and I believe there will be a lemon.


	5. New Life

Oh wow, this story has gotten a lot of attention already, thank you all so, so much. I will try my hardest not to disappoint, and Edward and Bella won't take 20 chapters to get together, I wouldn't be able to handle that.

I also decided that Alice is going to have a small part in this, and of course where Alice goes, so does Jasper. They'll be popping in from time to time, but those times will be few and far between at this point.

_______________________________________________________________

When I woke up the next morning I was still had my head resting on Edward's arm and his other was draped over me. I sat up carefully so I wouldn't disturb him and yawned silently. I brushed my hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. I felt Edward move his arm from across my stomach and looked down to notice that he was awake.

"Morning." I said tiredly.

"Hmm." Was my only response as he draped his arm over his face.

"You okay?" I asked.

Edward nodded and then looked at me from under his arm. "Are you?"

I blushed and hid my face from him with my hair as the memories of my panic attack came flooding back in to my head. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about all that." I said quite embarrassed by myself.

"I'm not." Edward said. I looked at him over my shoulder clearly surprised. He was still looking at me from under his arm. I could barely make out those green orbs, but I could feel them looking at me. Edward shrugged. "I'm not." He repeated.

"Well that's… good?" I said. How was I supposed to respond to that?

He chuckled. "You were quite entertaining." He said.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I can't help but think it could have all been an act though." He said sitting up next to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning my body to face him.

"Oh, I'm oh so scared of thunderstorms," he said in a terrible imitation of my voice and moving his hands around sporadically, "hold me Edward!" He flung himself at my body and knocked me back down on to the mattress. He put his hands over my wrists and held them up next to my head, effectively pinning me to the bed. He looked me in the eyes, our faces mere inches apart. "All that, just so I would kiss you."

"Oh, please!" I said pushing my wrists against his hands and getting up out of the bed. I walked over to the end of the mattress and put my shoes back on.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." He said laying back down again.

I let out a small laugh, I couldn't help it. As much of an ass he was, he was still cute when he wanted to be. "What are you going to do, stay in bed all day?" I asked as I tried to manage my hair, I was sure it looked absolutely atrocious right now.

"No," he said sitting up quickly, "I actually have somewhere to be soon."

"Where?" I asked as I pulled at one of the numerous tangles.

"Somewhere that you definitely can not go." He answered putting his shoes on and stretching his arms out.

"Why not?" I asked.

He got up and began walking over toward me. "Well, coming to your rescue yesterday did come with a heavy price and I have to go start off my part of the bargain today. I'd gladly take you with me if I was going to do business with someone else, but we need to give the situation a little time to simmer down."

"Oh." I said. "What kind of business is that?"

"Come on, Bella, it's really not that difficult to figure out." He said giving me one of those sideways looks. "Come on, give me a guess." He said.

"Drugs." I said quickly.

He smiled. "See, I knew you could figure it out." He patted my head and began to walk over towards the garage door.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked. I didn't really like the thought of staying in this garage alone for any amount of time.

"Not too long," he said, "and I'm taking you out tonight."

"Where?" I asked.

The grin on his face widened. "You'll see, it'll be fun, promise." He turned back to the door and was about to leave when he looked over his shoulder one last time. "Oh, and stop messing with your hair, you look sexy like that."

I felt another blush form on my face at his words.

His smile appeared again. "Later baby." He winked at me before slipping out under the garage door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I didn't really do anything while Edward was gone, there was nothing to do. There was nothing for me to clean or organize since all we had in here was a mattress, a blanket, and a fridge. There was no T.V and my I-Pod had been stolen with my purse. I made the bed and laid down on top of it. I suppose I could have left the garage, but I was still a little shaken up by what had happened yesterday and didn't want to be out on the same streets without Edward.

He really had saved my life yesterday. Without him, I could be dead in ditch somewhere, or at the very least soaked to the bone.

I had been so scared last night and had made a complete fool out of myself, and somehow that led to Edward kissing me. Sure, it wasn't a big kiss, but it was still a kiss. Edward was a very attractive guy, even dirty he could definitely outshine most of the guys that I had known back at home.

Home, that was another interesting concept in my life right now. California, that wasn't my home anymore, and to be honest, neither was this garage. It belonged to some random guy that was letting Edward borrow it when he couldn't find another place for the night, I had almost no right to be here.

I heard footsteps coming down the alleyway and a few seconds later, Edward was making his way back under the garage door.

"Hey." I said as he walked in. "How'd it go?"

He nodded twice. "Fine." He said. "They asked me about you."

My heart dropped when he said that. "What?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Yeah, they asked what I did with you."

"Oh my god! You didn't tell them did you? What if they come back to get me again, what if you're not here this time? Oh my god, Edward this is bad, so, so bad! This can't be-" I started rambling and pacing around the room quickly.

"Bella!" He yelled. I instantly stilled. He made his way over to me and cupped my cheeks in his hands. "Calm down, I told them I didn't know what happened to you. They think I left you in the alley."

"What if they see us together?" I asked.

He chuckled. "They were high as a kite, Bell, they don't even remember your face. They even asked if you were a blonde." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "I have this under control. You're fine."

I took a deep breath and pulled his hands off my face and made my way back over to the mattress.

"You made the bed?" He asked.

I nodded. "There was nothing else to do." He walked over to the fridge and took out a two liter of soda. He took a swig straight from the bottle and put it back, of course he didn't have cups. That's when I noticed the blue plastic bag in his hand. "Didn't you say you were taking me out tonight?"

"Mmm!" He said swallowing the soda. "Yes, I did, but where we're going, you can't go dressed like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see," he tossed the plastic bag at me, "just put this on."

"Where did you get this?" I asked, did he just stash women's clothing around?

"My friend Jasper has a girlfriend named Alice." He answered. "We all go to these kinds of, places, together. You'll meet them tonight, but we need to get going."

I ripped the bag open and noticed that Edward was still looking in my direction. "Can you turn around?" I asked.

He smirked. "Seriously?" I gave him the meanest glare I could muster. He laughed and began turning around. "Fine, fine."

I pulled the clothing out of the bag and started putting it on. It consisted of black tights, black shorts, and a navy blue halter top that was loose in the middle and fit tightly around my waist. After I had gotten the clothes on I slipped on my knee high black boots and messed with my hair a little bit. I noticed some eye liner and dark eye shadow in the bag.

"Do you have a mirror anywhere?" I asked.

"There's a pot on top of the fridge." He said pointing in the direction but never turning around.

I got the pot and put on a gracious amount of eyeliner and darkened the top of my lids, it just seemed to go with the entire look I had going. Smoky eye makeup for a dark outfit.

I turned around quickly and it was now that I chose to take in his choice of clothing. He had a pair of dark blue jeans with a few rips and tears here and there paired with a dark gray shirt and a black leather jacket to top it all off. He was wearing a pair of black and grey Nike's that could have came from god knows where.

"Are you done?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, yeah you can turn around now." I said quickly.

He turned and looked me up and down appreciatively. He gave me a small smile. "Alright, let's go."

"Well, where exactly are we-"

"No more questions, you'll see when we get there." He held his hand out to me and I gladly took it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I walked for about half an hour before he finally stopped us across the street from a club a good ways away from our garage. I instantly felt my heart speed up when he started walking toward the club.

I stopped walking and pulled my hand out of his as I leaned against the closest building. He turned quickly and looked back at me, the concern and confusion was evident on his face as I looked at him like a lost puppy. He took the few steps it took to get back to me and took my hand back in his.

"Come on." He said as he took another step, I pulled him back to face me.

"Edward, I'm not even 18." I whispered to him.

He smirked. "You look older than 18 tonight, Bell." He said looking me up and down again. I gave him the 'stop it' look and he became serious again. "I know that, it's fine, I know a guy. Come on."

He took another step and I pulled my hand back out of his as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked at me strangely again, clearly thinking about what to do next. He leaned on the wall next to me, sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest to mimic me. He turned his head to face me as I stared down at my shoes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is all just so new to me, it's scary." I said.

He sighed again. "Do you think I'm a bad guy, Bella?" He asked. I looked in to his eyes, now I was the one confused. I shook my head. "Then why do you feel the need to question every fucking move I make?"

"I… I don't know."

"That's it exactly! You don't know!" He pushed himself off of the wall and ran a hand through his hair, something I noticed he did when he was trying to keep his cool. He turned back to me and put his hands on either side of my head, trapping me against the wall. "Listen to me, Bella, this is what you wanted. You were in a fucking cage back in your old life, you said you wanted to be free, right?" I nodded. "The great thing about freedom, about being out here, is that you can take risks, make mistakes, and actually fucking live."

"I know but…"

"I don't want to hear it, Bella. Either you want this, or you don't. Make a choice, stay here or go back to California. It's up to you." He pushed himself off of the wall and began walking back toward the club.

I stood motionless against the wall for a minute. He was right, about all of it. My life was a cage before, out here I was free. This was exactly what I wanted. I was staying with Edward, living the way he did, another thing that I had said I wanted. What was there out here for me to be afraid of? Mommy and Daddy weren't breathing down my neck every second anymore, they had no idea where I was, so why was I still scared?

At that point, I made another decision, I wasn't going to be afraid anymore.

I was going to take risks.

I was going to mess up.

I was going to live!

I pushed myself off the wall. "Edward, wait!" I yelled and ran to catch up with him. He turned around and waited for me at the side of the sidewalk. When I reached him I threw my arms around his waist and held him tightly to me. "You're right." I said.

Slowly, I felt his arms wrap around me. "I know I am." I looked up at him and there was that characteristic smirk on his face.

I put my head back against his chest. "I'm sorry for questioning everything, it's just all so… different." I said.

He pulled away from me slightly and put his finger under my chin, lifting it so he could look in to my eyes. "If you truly want this, you're going to need to trust me." He said.

"I do."

"Then say it." He whispered."

"I trust you, Edward Cullen."

--------------------I wanted to end the chapter here, but decided not to.--------------------------

Edward took my hand back in his and led me to the side door of the club where two other people were standing. There was a tiny girl with black spiky hair and a blonde guy standing next to her with his arm around her.

"Jasper and Alice." Edward whispered to me. We walked up and the girl looked at me, all smiles.

"You look better in my clothes than I do." She said. I laughed, there was nothing else I could do. "I'm Alice." She said.

"Bella." I responded.

"And this is my boyfriend, Jasper." She said motioning to the guy standing to her side.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said with a southern drawl. I smiled and felt Edward give my hand a light squeeze. "Are you guys ready to go in?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, let's get this started." Edward said. Jasper knocked twice on the door.

When the door opened there was a tall, muscular, bald man standing on the other side with sunglasses. He looked from Jasper to Edward. "Do you guys have it?" He asked.

Edward took a bag out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the man. He moved out of the way and let us go inside. We walked in to the club, it was packed full with people. The music was a loud techno beat and everyone was dancing together. It smelled a little bit like sweat.

Edward put his arm around my waist. "Come on." He said leading me through the swarming crowd. It took about five minutes, but we finally made it through the throngs of people and got to a small booth over in the corner, Jasper and Alice at the one behind us.

Almost as soon as we sat down a guy was standing at the side of our table. "On the house, miss." He said as he sat a blue drink in front of me. I was about to take it when Edward grabbed it and pulled it toward him.

"Fuck off." He said to the guy. Instead of flipping out like Bella thought the guy would have, he simply walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Edward pushed the drink back toward me a little bit. "Look closely, you see how there's a lot of bubbles coming from the bottom center of the glass?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"The drink was spiked, they were trying to drug you." Edward said as he tossed the contents of the drink to the side under a set of stairs.

"Wow." I said shocked.

"Look at me." Edward said putting one of his hands on top of mine. "Do not accept any drink from anyone here other than Jasper, Alice, or myself." I nodded. "Now, what do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Let me guess," he said leaning back in his chair, "you've never drank before, either." I looked at him and smiled. Edward burst out laughing. "Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you? I'll be right back, don't move."

Edward got up and made his way toward the bar to get us some drinks. When he came back he sat my drink in front of me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Just drink it." He said as he took a drink of his.

I took a small sip of it and felt it go from my mouth, down my throat, and almost go in to my stomach. It burned a little and tasted terrible. "God! That's awful!" I yelled at him.

He laughed. "Just keep drinking, soon you won't even taste it." He said taking another drink of his. "So what made you choose New York?" He asked.

"Actually," I said with a small laugh, "I just said the first flight I saw when I looked up at the screen at the airport."

"Seriously?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, dumb, I know." I said.

"No, no, not dumb, just surprising. You seem like the type of girl who always has a plan." Edward said. He looked over at the bartender and nodded his head.

"Well, I used to." I said taking another sip. "Then I started hanging out with you." I took another sip, but this one was bigger than the other ones, a lot bigger. I started coughing loudly and my eyes were tearing up.

All of a sudden Edward was sitting next to me with his hand rubbing my back. "Easy there, I don't think you're ready to be chugging down drinks just yet." He said, amusement obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, me either." I said between coughs. After a few moments I controlled my coughing and my breathing went back to normal.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded as two more drinks were sat in front of us by the bartender. "Thanks, man." Edward said as he handed the bartender a small bag, just like he had given the man at the door. "There's extra in there, on the house if you keep bringing us our drinks."

"You got it." The bartender said as he made his way back to the bar.

"You really do own people don't you? They'll do anything for you." I said as Edward's hand moved from my back and his arm draped itself casually over my shoulders.

"People will do anything if you can guarantee their next high." Edward said as he finished off the first drink and moved on to the second one.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, so I decided to end it. "Where do you get all of it?" I asked. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

Edward took a big gulp of his drink, finishing off his second and nodding to the bartender again. "Another time." Was all he said.

The conversation between Edward and I flowed easily and the drinks just kept coming. By the time I was half way through my second one, I was starting to feel a little buzzing in my head. It was strange, it was new, I liked it. I also liked how Edward's arm stayed securely over my shoulders in a possessive nature. I was Edward's, and nobody was going to mess with me as long as I was his.

A new song started playing over the speakers of the club and Edward moved his arm.

"Come on." Edward said putting his hand out to me.

"Come on where?" I asked as I looked at his hand like it was going to bite me.

"We're dancing." Edward said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh, god, no." I said.

"Bella." Edward said with a warning tone.

"You have no idea, Edward, I can't dance whatsoever." I said.

"I'll teach you, come on." He said, he wasn't going to give up.

"You really don't want to do that." I said.

"Oh, believe me, yes I do. Come on." I looked at his face, this looked like it meant a lot to him. "I promise, if you don't like it after two songs, we'll come back."

I held eye contact with him. "You promise?"

"Yes," he said, "but your surprise won't be nearly as good if we're sitting in a booth."

With that, we made our way to the dance floor. The song playing through the speakers was still a techno beat, but a bit slower than the one we had walked in to. Edward took me in to the middle of a bunch of sweaty people all dancing on one another. We were standing face to face and Edward had his hand in mine.

"Okay," I said, "now what?"

"Turn around." Edward said as he spun me around.

He took his hand from mine and put both of them on my ribcage on either side of my body. He slowly moved his hands down so that they were resting on my hip bones. He grabbed my hips gently and pulled me tightly against him. I felt his head lean slightly on my shoulder.

"Now," he whispered in my ear, "just move."

With his hands on my hips, he began to move slightly to the music, keeping me in rhythm with him. It was an incredibly amazing feeling having Edward's chest up against my back, his pelvis against my bottom, swaying back and forth seductively.

"See," he whispered again, "it's not bad, is it?"

I shook my head slightly, it was all I could do, I didn't trust my voice. As we kept dancing, I felt myself trembling slightly.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his lips right against my ear.

"No… nothing." I stammered.

"Ah," he said, "I get it."

My mouth was dry all of a sudden and I felt a slight throbbing between my legs. "You… you do?" I asked.

"Yeah," he whispered again as he moved his hand from my hip bone across my lower stomach, "you're enjoying this as much as I am."

At that moment he ground his hips in to mine and I let my head tilt back and rest against his chest. Edward kissed my neck softly, up and down, over and over, as his hand moved back and forth across my stomach, right at the waistline of my shorts. He gently nipped at my neck and I couldn't help the small yelp that escaped my lips.

He spun me back around and pulled me as close to his body as I had been before. He kept one arm wrapped securely around my waist and the other one was running softly through my hair.

"Do you trust me, Bell?" He asked.

I nodded. "You know I do."

Our lips collided with force and I dug my fingers in to his unruly hair. He bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him eagerly. He took the hand from my hair and put it behind my knee. He pulled my leg up and hitched it on his hip. He began to grind his hips against me and again, my head tilted back. He took advantage of that and proceeded to kiss, bite, and suck on my neck. I had never been this turned on in my entire life, I had never done anything like this.

"Bell," he whispered, I couldn't respond, "let me take you outside."

I nodded as Edward picked me up quickly and almost ran through the crowd. When we had gotten through them, Edward put me down, took my hand, and led me out the way we had came in.

He pushed me through the door and then exited the building himself, pulling the door closed behind him. As soon as we were in the alley, it was like the animal in Edward was released. He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the brick wall of the club.

"Well now," he said, "where were we?"

Without any warning he grabbed the backs of my knees and hitched both of my legs up around his waist. He quickly undid the button and zipper of my shorts and moved one of his hands to my stomach. The next thing I felt was his hand slide under my tights and underwear and over my wet folds, rubbing back and forth. He found that little bundle of nerves easily and paid it all the attention it deserved as he continued to kiss and bite at my neck. After a few moments his hand began to reach further in until his fingers found my entrance and dove right in. I threw my head back, I couldn't believe how amazing this felt. He plunged his fingers in and out of me as quickly and deeply as he could with the restrictions my shorts and tights were making. He put his other hand in my hair and used it to cushion my head from the brick wall behind me.

"God, Bella." He panted in my ear.

"Hey!" We heard someone yell. Both Edward and I turned our heads sharply to see where the yell had come from. There was a cop standing at the end of the alley, his flashlight shining on us.

I pushed Edward away from me and regaining my footing. Edward chuckled and put his arm back around my waist. I hid my face in his chest, completely humiliated.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Miss, are you alright?" The cop asked.

"She's fine officer, just a little drunk." Edward called over to him.

"Right," the cop said, "take her home, the alley is not the place for that."

I felt Edward nod and the light was taken off of us.

"I can't believe that just happened." I whispered.

"Yeah," Edward said, "let's head back to the garage."

I quickly fixed my tights and redid my shorts. Edward took my hand in his and made his way out to the street. My legs were shaking and I felt very strange, it must have been the alcohol.

"Edward," I said, "I'm not sure I can walk the entire way there." I said putting a hand to my head.

He stopped walking and looked at me. "I'm too tipsy to carry you," he said as he looked out at the street, "but I have an idea." He said as he walked to the edge of the sidewalk.

"What?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead." He said as he hailed a cab. He opened up the door and I got inside, Edward followed. He gave the cab driver an address and we were off. Edward put his arm around me and I cuddled in to his side. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded and yawned. "You're not too tired to run are you?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

He moved his mouth closer to my ear and whispered. "I'm going to stop the cab about a block before the garage. When it stops, get out and walk quickly down the first alley you see." He said.

Realization finally found me. "Edward, are you serious?"

"Sh, sh, sh," he hushed me, "Here's good." He said to the cab driver.

"That will be $87.95." The driver said turning around.

"Edward." I said quietly.

He looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Go on, love. I'll meet you in the apartment." He reached over and opened the door. I slipped out quickly and made my way down the first alley I found that would lead all the way through.

Out of nowhere I head footsteps coming from behind me. I turned and saw Edward darting down the alley after me. "Bell, run!" He yelled. He didn't have to tell me twice, I ran faster than I ever had before. Edward caught up with me by the end of the alley and grabbed my hand. "Come on!" He yelled as he pulled me along. Edward and I bolted through the alleys as quickly as we could. It was absolutely exhilarating. My heart was beating a mile a minute and with Edward's hand holding mine I felt like I could run forever.

When we reached the garage he pushed me under the door and I crawled inside. He followed behind me and slammed the door to the ground. I stood up behind him and without any warning Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and made us fall on to the mattress. When we landed he was on top of me, his arm never removing itself from around my waist as he leaned his head down to kiss me.

I felt Edward's other hand lightly brush across my stomach. My back arched as he began to kiss my neck. I let out a quiet, embarrassing moan as Edward dipped his hand lower, just under the waistband of my pants. I could feel the familiar throbbing between my legs and felt the moisture begin to pool in my panties.

"Bella," Edward said, his hand never ceasing it's movements, "listen to me."

"Okay." I said, completely absorbed in everything that was Edward, even his voice.

"Tell me you want this, Bell," he said, "if you don't want to do this, we won't. I'm not in to rape."

I smiled slightly and put my hand over his as I pushed it further down my body.

That was all he needed.

I felt as Edward's hand began rubbing my folds until he found that little bundle of nerves. He pinched and rubbed until I felt like I was going to explode. I could feel the pulsing between my legs growing by the second. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore his fingers plunged inside me. My breath hitched in my throat and I could hear Edward let out a small chuckle.

I reached my hand down the front of his pants and undid his zipper. I slipped my hand under his boxers and wrapped my hand around his length. I began stroking him up and down as his head tilted back slightly. I began to move my hand faster and faster, matching Edward's movements inside me.

"Bell, stop." He whispered as he removed his hand, I did the same. He pushed my shorts, tights, and panties down to my thighs before leaning back and pulling them all the way down my legs and discarding them on to the floor, his own pants and boxers weren't far behind. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt and it was quickly pulled over my head and it too was tossed to the floor, followed closely by my bra and Edward's shirt.

He positioned himself overtop me and I could feel him at my entrance. "Look at me, Bella." He whispered, cupping my cheek in his hand and moving my head to face him. He looked deep in to my eyes as he entered me slowly. It was painful and when he felt me tense, he stopped moving. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "it just hurts, give me a second." Edward didn't move a muscle as my body slowly got used to the feel of him inside me. After about a minute the pain had subsided for the most part and I gave Edward a small nod. "Okay."

He began to thrust in and out of me, slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace. The pain that I had felt was gone and was replaced by intense pleasure. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he thrust harder, deeper, and faster in to me. A low moan escaped my lips and Edward chuckled a bit again.

Edward buried his face in to the crook of my neck. "Ah, Bell," he said as he quickened his movements again, "I'm close. Come on, come with my baby."

I didn't need to be told twice.

Within a few seconds I reached my release. My inner walls clamped down around Edward and I was engulfed in pure bliss. It was like I was a rubber band that had been pulled as tight as possible, all that pressure had been all around me, and finally I had snapped. All of that pressure and tension had been released and nothing had ever felt so good before.

I felt Edward empty himself inside of me with a loud moan. He rolled off of me and on to his back beside me, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. "Come here." He said extending his arm toward me. I rolled over to him and rested my head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me and let out a loud sigh.

"That was great." He said.

"Yeah it was." I agreed, snuggling closer in to him.

This had definitely been the best night of my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long, guys. Most of it has been written for like a week, but I promised a lemon and I didn't want to post it without one.

Review, please. 


End file.
